highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Loki
Loki is the Evil God from Norse mythology and the main antagonist in Volume 7 of the light novels. In the anime, Loki is the main antagonist of High School DxD BorN. Appearance Loki has the appearance of a handsome man with eyes like a delinquent. He has light blue hair that floats behind him with two small bangs. Loki also has a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings. He was stated to be wearing a robe similar to Odin's except with slightly different ornate markings in the Light Novels. In the anime, his robe is white. Personality Loki is an arrogant and overconfident man, who appears to enjoy destruction as he desires to start Ragnarok (the end of the world) by killing Odin. He also enjoys fighting as shown during his battle against the Occult Research Club and the Vali Team. Loki also thinks Odin is making a mistake by forming an alliance with the mythology of the Bible and shows hatred against Christianity as they spread their religion on their soil. History The evil God of Norse mythology, Loki married the Giantess Angrboða who gave birth to his two sons: Fenrir and Midgardsormr. Loki also transformed a Giantess into a wolf for his son, Fenrir, to mate with which eventually gave birth to his two grandsons: Sköll (スコル Sukoru) and Hati Hróðvitnisson (ハティ Hati). Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Loki appears in Volume 7, intending to murder Odin and cause Ragnarok. In his initial battle against the Occult Research Club, he was able to overwhelm them with his son, Fenrir, but decided to retreat after seeing the Vali Team, claiming that it is enough to see the Two Heavenly Dragons together. In the final battle against both the Gremory and Vali Teams, Loki summoned Fenrir's sons, Sköll and Hati Hróðvitnisson, and many Midgardsormr knockoffs to attack them which were easily disposed of. Loki was defeated after Issei gained access to the imitation Mjölnir (courtesy of the Breast Fairy), adding with the Holy Lightning of Baraqiel and Akeno and allowing them to defeat Loki. After his defeat at the end of Volume 7, he was placed under many layers of sealing by Rossweisse. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As an Evil God of Norse mythology, Loki is extremely powerful. He was able to take on the Occult Research Club members, Azazel and Baraqiel at the same time with ease, showing power superior to a Satan-Class Devil. Expert Magician: Loki is also an expert of Norse Magic, being able to use several types of Norse magic with ease. Curse: In the anime, Loki cursed both Issei and Rias following his defeat. The curse takes advantage of the person's negative feelings and plays a major role in High School DxD BorN. Issei's rage over losing Asia was increased by the curse and activated Juggernaut Drive. Afterwards, the curse created a second Issei who appears evil because of Issei's past relation with Raynare. It also took affect on Rias' troubles, utilizing a fragment of the Juggernaut Drive to create a clone of Issei as part of his attempt to create Ragnarok. Immense Durability: He is also very resistant to damage, as shown when he took a full blow from Durandal uninjured. He was also able to take Issei's attack that has been boosted several times with only a slight burn to his hand and Vali's Norse Magic with slight injuries. Flight: In the anime, Loki demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air without the use of wings which means that he can fly through magic. Trivia *In the myths, Loki is a Jotunn (Giant) with shapshifting abilities, who later joins the Aesir/Norse Gods in Asgard. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Asgard Category:Mythological Figures Category:Featured Article